Madoka and Chris Magica(Oc) At Cross academy
by Finalcool720
Summary: Madoka and Chris head to cross academy to keep her safe but discover vampires and witchs have to be delt with as Chris is part of the night courses because he could become a witch and madoka is part of the day course what will happen in this tale
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Vampire Knight and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The train ride was anything but quiet while it went throught the beautiful scenery.Madoka looked at her phone and as Chris stared out the window."Why do we have to go to Cross Academy"Madoka asked.Chris looked at Madoka "Oh Homura asked me to get you some place safe"He said.Madoka nodded worried about Mami,Sayaka,Kyoko,and Homura battling witchs on thier own.

A Kid and his dad entered the cabin.Chris had a bad feeling about them and stood up.The kid chuckled as he bit Chris wrist.Chris noticed fangs "Vampires"He said transforming into his magical boy form.Chris used recover gems and attacked with his emerald shuriken and sent them out the train as it stopped.The ones from cross academy saw Chris battling vampires."Those are vampires he is fighting right"Yuki asked.The two night class students nodded."He has magic"Zero said as he saw Chris about to finish them.Chris smirked and his tail ring purified his soul gem.

The two vampires ran off as Madoka got off the train with thier bags.Chris untransformed from his magical boy form "I am Chris magica"He said."Madoka"She said looking at Chris wrist."I am Ruka and Chris your letter said you will be part of the night dorm"She said.Chris nodded."I am Yuki Cross and Madoka your part of the day course"She said.Madoka nodded looking at her letter."Come lets hurry"The other night student said.Chris noticed traces of a witch's magic and was going to track it down with his soul gem.Ruka grabbed it and gave a look please follow.

Chris got in the waiting car and went to the night students dorm.Madoka went to the day students drom.Chris finished unpacking when Kaname Kuran asked to talk with him.Chris nodded as Kaname asked Chris to take a seat.Chris took a seat "I know you made a wish with Kyubey"Kaname said."I see but your vampires and I am not"Chris said.Kaname took a moment and looked at Chris healed bite mark."You used your magic after that vampire bit you Chris"Kamane said."I did but when I fought them I plained to let them go because my goal is to protect Madoka"Chris said."I see you part of the night course just in case you become a witch Chris"Kamane said.

Chris understood as some tea was brought in and put in front of them.Chris took a sip as did Kamane.Ruka entered "Its almost time for class"She said.Chris walked out with the rest of the night course and smiled at Madoka who waved back.Madoka then at night left the dormatory and got caught by Yuki."Madoka day class students should not be out at night"She said."I know I wanted to talk to Chris Yuki"Madoka said."I get it because of being a magical boy I noticed you saw Kyubey"Madoka said.Yuki laughed"Kamane always scares him away"She said.Madoka nodded as She saw a young vampire look at her.Madoka then saw Yuki scare him off.Yuki brought Madoka back to the dorms.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Vampire knight and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The night class was in session as Chris paid attention.Chris looked at his soul gem and looked to Kaname. " Witches Magic Chris "He asked.Chris nodded and stood up "Is it fine if i go deal with the witch " He asked. Kaname nodded it was fine but pointed to Hanabusa Aido to go with him.Adio nodded leaving with Chris.Chris was following the traces of witches magic.Aido noticed Chris was focused " So Chris why are you and Madoka now in our school"He asked.

Chris stopped and turned to face Aido " a magical girl wished to redo the same month over and over to change Madoka's fate"He said finding the labyrinth. Aido followed Chris inside."The witch isn't awake yet , so i should not use a lot of magic yet plus my tail ring is used up till 24 hours pass" he said. Aido nodded " I see so for that magic its once a day"He said.Chris nodded walking throu the labyrinth that looked like a forest.Aido watched as Chris stoped in front of the grief seed that was about to hatch.

Aido watched as the witch emerged.Chris transformed into his magical boy form " a tree witch interesting"He said.Aido watched Chris slashed at the tree witch with a ruby Scythe.Adio helped out with his ice magic.Chris switched to fighting with his Amethyst daggers.Adio and Chris finished the witch.Chris and Aido high fived."Nicely done by the way Chris what was your wish"Aido asked.

Chris picked up the grief seed and ignored the question.Aido noticed Chris nodded for him to follow.Aido followed Chris to his dorm room.Chris unlocked his treasure chest and turned it upside down after opening it.Aido watched as ruby's , gems , potions , and other treasures came out.Chris turned the treasure chest back over and relocked it. "Unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest"Aido said.

Chris nodded noticing ruka.Ruka rolled her eyes picking up a toy sword with a diamond in it. " Kaname sent me to get you two"She said. Aido took Chris hand and went to his dorm room. "Here are my treasures of demonstrations of Kaname's powers"He said.Chris looked at the chipped wine glass and the used fork and walked away.

Kaname saw Chris reenter followed by Ruka holding a toy sword with a diamond in it. " So what took you so long Chris " He asked. Chris scratched the back of his head a look of what the hell was with Aido and those treasures ? was on his face. " Oh Kaname , Aido asked what my wish was so I just showed him " He said . Ruka handed Kaname the sword " Unlimited vast riches and treasures is his wish " She said.

Kaname nodded looking at the sword " so chris how much is this toy sword worth " He asked. Chris twiddle his thumbs " 500,000 " he whispered as Aido took a seat next to him and spit out his blood tablet. " Wait that toy sword with a diamond is worth 500 , 000 dollars " He screamed. Kaname chuckled looking at the sword " interesting " he said tossing the sword to Chris.

Chris caught it and looked at Aido " What the hell is with the treasures from times Kaname used his powers " He said.Aido froze the blade using his ice " nothing I don't know what Chris here is talking about " He said. Akatsuki Kain pulled Chris away " were gonna get some air Dorm president Kaname"He said. Kaname nodded it was fine.Kain dragged Chris to the fountain. Chris dunked his head in the water. " feeling better Chris " he asked. Chris nodded fine " sorry that is just strange Aido's treasure " he said. Kain nodded as he heard a camera taking photos.Chris looked and waved and chuckled. " the new night student waved as us ,whats your name " the day students asked. Chris smiled " Chris magica" He said.

Both nodded as Yuki and and Zero chased them off.Yuki stayed behind as Zero brought them back to the day student dorm. " So hello Kain and Chris , Madoka was trying to sneak out to see you earlier" She said. Chris nodded and thought for a second " can you pass a message , i will see if Kaname will let us meet at the headmasters office to talk about things " he said. Yuki smiled " sure and what is with the frozen toy sword with a diamond in it " she asked.Chris chuckled "a gift for you for passing the message"He said handing her the sword.Yuki took the sword and headed off "later" she shouted from the distance.

Chris and Kain headed back to the dorms since class was over.Chris looked to Kaname. " um dorm president kaname is fine if i meet with madoka in the headmaster office after the switch"He asked. Kaname looked at Chris " fine but i will accompany you Chris" he said. Chris nodded and headed to bed.Kaname thought to himself " i guess its important" he saw Chris come back and enter the kitchen.

Kaname saw Chris was making some pasta. " I see you forgot to eat" He said looking at Chris. Chris was boiling water " Me and Madoka ate on the train but i felt hungry " he said as the water boiled and thru the pasta in. " All right" Kaname said leaving the kitchen.He went to his room and to bed as the sun rised.

Meanwhile Madoka woke up and was ready for her first day of class.She headed to the cafeteria.She bumped into Yuki on the way." Chris will meet you in my dad office later and will come too" She said. Madoka nodded walking with Yuki to the cafeteria to get some food.She got some toast with jam as Yuki got some eggs.

Madoka was eating her toast " So what's the deal with you and Zero " She asked.Yuki nodded " He come to live with me and my dad after his family was killed"She said eating her eggs.Madoka noticed Zero joined them " by the way whats with that sword Yuki" he asked.Yuki drew the sword " Chris gave it to me , I checked online how much its worth so I have questions why he has it" She said.Madoka laughed finishing her toast. " Chris's wish is unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest" She said.Madoka and Zero nodded as the three headed to class.

end of chapter 2 i hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
